When The Cullens Think No One Is Looking
by geninkitty
Summary: You might think that the Cullen family are a cool, laid-back bunch of vampires. Think again! What are they doing when no one's looking? Find out now!
1. Emmett

Twilight Story: When The Cullens Think No One Is Looking

Okay, my second story (go check out my 1st one, "Another Note Passing With The Cullens") for Twilight. It's pretty much short stories where the Cullens act all goofy when they think no one is looking.

Emmett was at home, relaxing on the couch, bored out of his mind. Jasper, Carlisle, and Edward had gone hunting for the day. Alice, Renesme Rose, Bella, and Esme had gone out shopping for the day. He was left all alone, with absolutely nothing to do.

Emmett sighed. He had flipped through all 500 channels about 500 times, even slowing down to see if he was missing anything. When he couldn't find anything, he threw the remote to the other side of the couch and got up. If I go get a snack, he thought, something might come on by the time I get back. With this in mind, he shuffled over to the kitchen. Since he really didn't eat, he did what he always did: experiment with Renesme's human food. Carlisle was still set on her learning to like the junk, but she always refused. So, Emmett put a use to it in times like this when he was bored.

He pulled a box of cereal out of the cupboard, along with a jar of mashed carrots, a bowl, and a wooden spoon. Then he grabbed some orange juice out of the fridge and made his way to the kitchen table. As he mixed everything in the bowl, he made a mental note to never use the combination again. It wasn't that he knew he wasn't going to like it; he just liked variety, so he never wanted to repeat a combo. Grabbing his bowl and leaving a mess in the kitchen, he shuffled back to the living room.

As he sat down, he realized he'd only been in the kitchen about 2 minutes, so nothing on TV had changed. He leaned back, thinking what to do. If the TV is a bust, he figured, the radio can't be much worst. Luckily, the remote for the radio was right next to him, so he didn't have to get up again. Turning off the TV and turning on the radio, he changed the station to KRZ. The only thing he heard when he raised the volume was some random dude, who wasn't even singing. I hate commercials, Emmett thought.

Finally the commercial ended, and the first song came on. As the music filled the room, Emmett's eyes opened wide. His absolute favorite song was on: Careless Whispers by Seether. He absolutely loved their remake of the original song. He stood up abruptly, knocking his bowl of cereal mush to the floor, and grabbed his old fake microphone that had seen many of these outbursts. He screamed along with the lyrics as loud as he could into the microphone.

_I FEEL SO UNSURE,_

_AS I TAKE YOUR HAND AND LEAD YOU TO THE DANCE FLOOR_

_AS THE MUSIC DIES, SOMETHING IN YOUR EYES,_

_CALLS TO MIND A SILVER SCREEN_

_AND ALL THOSE SAD GOODBYES_

_I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN_

_THESE GUILTY FEET HAVE GOT NO RYTHEM _

_THOUGH IT'S EASY TO PRETEND_

_I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A FOOL_

_SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO CHEAT A FRIEND_

THE WASTED CHANCE THAT I'D BEEN GIVEN

_SO I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN_

_THE WAY I DANCED WITH YOU_

Whenever a guitar solo would come, he would play what he called "my awesome air guitar". He tried to play his air guitar while he was singing, which wasn't too easy when he was also trying to hold his microphone, too.

_TIME CAN NEVER MEND_

_THE CARELESS WHISPERS OF A GOOD FRIEND_

_TO THE HEART AND MIND, IF YOUR ANSWER'S KIND_

_THERE'S NO COMFORT IN THE TRUTH_

_PAIN IS ALL YOU'LL FIND_

_I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN_

_THESE GUILTY FEET HAVE GOT NO RYTHEM _

_THOUGH IT'S EASY TO PRETEND_

_I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A FOOL_

_SHOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO CHEAT A FRIEND_

_THE WASTED CHANCE THAT I'D BEEN GIVEN_

_SO I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN_

_THE WAY I DANCED WITH YOU_

_-His "awesome air guitar"-_

_T__ONIGHT THE MUSIC SEEMS SO LOUD_

_I WISH THAT WE COULD LOSE THIS CROWD_

_MAYBE IT'S BETTER THIS WAY_

_WE'D HURT EACH OTHER WITH THE THINGS WE WANNA SAY_

_WE COULD HAVE BEEN SO GOOD TOGETHER_

_WE COULD HAVE LIVED THIS DANCE FOREVER_

_BUT NOW WHO'S GONNA DANCE WITH ME?_

_-Air guitar-_

_PLEASE STAY_

_I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN_

_THESE GUILTY FEET HAVE GOT NO RYTHEM _

_THOUGH IT'S EASY TO PRETEND_

_I KNOW YOU'RE NOT A FOOL_

_S__HOULD HAVE KNOWN BETTER THAN TO CHEAT A FRIEND_

THE WASTED CHANCE THAT I'D BEEN GIVEN

_SO I'M NEVER GONNA DANCE AGAIN_

_THE WAY I DANCED WITH YOU_

Though the song started to end, Emmett kept up with his air guitar-microphone dance, as though the music wouldn't end if he kept it up. He was having so much fun dancing to his favorite song that he didn't notice Alice on the staircase.

But Alice had noticed Emmett- a hysterical, screaming, dancing Emmett with the radio blasting and a plastic microphone gripped in his hand.

Emmett finally lost his energy, and stopped dancing. As he fell onto the couch, he finally saw Alice staring back at him, and his heart sank.

"Did…did you…see any of…that?" he got out.

"…Yeah…" Alice said.

"Oh." He just sat there, his eyes on the floor. That's also, by the way, when he realized he had dropped his mush, and he got a bit upset on top of the embarrassment that he hadn't even eaten any of it yet. "I…I thought…didn't you go out?"

"Oh…I had to come back for some more money. Uh…sorry I, uh, interrupted you". She eyed the door, and sensing that there wasn't anything else to say, she walked out, leaving Emmett to think…and clean up.

The minute she was out of earshot (which was about 10 miles away), Alice burst out laughing.

I love picking on Emmett.

Stephenie Meyer was too kind to him. :)

Reviews to an author are like blood banks to vampires. So make like a blood bank and review!

Oh, and check out my other story, _Another Note Passing With The Cullens_

And my website: .

I'm probably going to have each chapter dedicated to a different character. If I run out…well, let's just say Emmett may have stranger secrets!


	2. Bye Guys

Okay, so I'd just like to explain something before I go.

A little while after I finished the series and the 1st movie came out, the specialness of the series went away 'cuz every teenage girl in America became a Twilight Obsessed Fan Girl (or TOFG, as I like to call them). So all us non TOFGs who simply LIKED the series got dissed, and being a TF (Twilight Fan) became annoying.

With that said, I have moved on from Twilight and have chosen a new, less hated genre: Phineas and Ferb. 'Cuz common, you can't diss a cute cartoon…can you? You know, I don't even wanna know.

But anyways, my Twilight fan fics are now all marked as Complete. Sorry for those who liked it, but there seemed to be only a few of you out there. Maybe I can get more reception from P &F.

Geninkitty out. Peace! :3


End file.
